


Español Con Tacos

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [67]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, Mexican restaurant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Restaurants, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is Multilingual, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader tries Spanish





	Español Con Tacos

It was buy one get one at Casa De La Rosa, and man, were you hungry. Being one of the few places in town with a section full of vegetarian options that weren't salads, you were excited. However, whenever you would come with Rick, he ordered in Spanish, leaving you a little jealous. “Dos t-t-tacos vegano por - por favor.”

Even though this place was Tex-Mex with a varied staff, it seemed as though you guys always got that one waitress that didn't like you. Probably, because she had a crush on Zeta-7. “Con mucho gusto jefe.” She answered him sweetly. Then, giving you the evil eye, her tone became acidic. “¿Y para la niñita?”

You knew well enough by her tone that it must have been degrading, and you'd say, “I'll have what he's having?” but she'd ignore you.

“Repetirlo en español mija.”

“El - el mismo para mi novia.” Rick answered in your place, and thank God, because if you were given a little time you could think of a few choice words too. Without fail, she'd place her hands on her hips, and finish with, “¿Porqué no dijistes?” and walk away.

Damn it. If there was one thing you didn't like, it was being given that look of pity for never learning Spanish. Sure, you had your choice of taking French or Spanish in high school, but you took French because of all the indie films you enjoyed watching, and wasn't it just stereotyping if she assumed by your looks that you were automatically supposed to? Maybe not.

“Rick,” you wondered. “does it bother you that we only talk in English while you're multilingual?”

“N-no, not at all. As long as we can talk t-to one another, I'm happy.”

You were sure you could do better than that, especially since that waitress wasn't going to give you any slack.

* * *

Again it was buy one get one at Casa De La Rosa, and she was coming by to take your order. Rick as ever was ready to order, but you insisted that you could do it this time. With raised brow, he seemed sceptical, but he allowed you. And with careful, but beginners pronunciation, you said. “Cuatro tacos vegano por…. por favor.” 

Rick brightened. “Th-that was really good.”

“Really? Gracias cariño.”

His eyes lit up at your effort, and seeing that he was no longer paying attention to her, the waitress scribbled your order, and left without another word. You giggled, glad that you've found another thing that makes him happy. You continued. “I practiced a few other phrases as well. For example, una sonrisa tuya me hace inmensa…. um inmensamente feliz.”

“Gosh, that's - th-thank you.”

“You like that? Well, now it's your turn to tell me something.”

“Are y-y-you sure? I think I sound funny in - in Spanish.”

“Please? You already use spanglish here and there. ” 

“O-okay.” taking your hand, he pressed a small kiss before whispering softly. “Cada día t-te quiero más que ayer y-y menos que mañana.”

You heard plates dropping, and saw your waitress bending down to clean up. Looking back at Rick you smiled. “I have no idea what you just said, but I loved hearing you say it.”


End file.
